


Time of Love: Part 3

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Kara, Alex and Maggie spend the night together.





	Time of Love: Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest part.

Kara had hoped Diana would have been home by now but Diana contacted her to inform her she had to go to another Earth to help handle a situation out there… that was a month and 3 weeks ago and so far Alex had not yet been fallen pregnant after their first time, Maggie, Alex and Kara had planned to have a threesome for their 2nd attempt but Kara always found a way to back out of it.

But she soon found it was impossible and she remembered she promised Alex and Maggie, and with no sign of Diana coming home, Kara decided to go through with it and she called Alex and Maggie over to the apartment for the threesome.

Of course Maggie and Alex suspected Kara had been withdrawing from them both and they were getting worried that Kara was feeling low, recently Lena had gotten in contact and she apologised and said she wanted to get back together with Kara but Kara simply hung up the phone.

Kara was in her apartment when Maggie and Alex walked in though Alex was not looking happy “Ok Kara, what the hell is going on with you?” Alex demanded.

Maggie placed her hands on Alex’s shoulder “Alex honey… remember what we said about talking to Kara calmly” Maggie whispered soothingly.

“Fuck being calm, Kara is pulling away and I want to know why?!” Alex shouted angrily.

Maggie shook her head and sighed “Well there goes the calm and caring side we had planned” she mumbled to herself before looking at Kara “Look Kara, we’re worried… did we, do something wrong?” she asked.

Kara smiled and she pulled Alex and Maggie into a group hug and held them tight, Alex and Maggie hugged her tighter than ever.

Kara soon pulled back and smiled “It’s not you, either of you… it’s me” Kara started “Diana has been gone for over a month and there’s been no messages from her… I’m worried” she replied.

Alex sighed heavily “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked as they sat on the couch.

“I don’t know… I didn’t want to bother you with my problems” Kara replied as she looked at her hands.

“Then you are a dummy Kara” Alex said as she pulled Kara into a tight hug.

Soon the phone went off and Alex grabbed Kara’s phone that was on the kitchen table “Oh speak of the devil… it’s Diana” she said as she gently tossed the phone to Kara.

Kara beamed the brightest smile as she answered the phone “Diana… I’ve been so worried, it’s been over a month” she said, her voice frantic.

Diana sighed heavily “I’m sorry Kara, the device malfunctioned, and I came back a little later, it’s only been 2 days for me”

“Will I see you soon?” Kara asked, “Do you need back up?” she asked.

“No… we’re fine, we’ve tracked the Parademon to Gotham Harbour” Diana replied “Some sort of recon scout but listen… I’ll be coming home tomorrow” she promised.

“I’ll look forward to see you” Kara said.

“Great… love you” Diana said.

“Love you too” Kara replied and with a kiss they hung up the phones, Kara looked to Maggie and Alex “The device malfunctioned, she came home slightly late” Kara explained.

Maggie beamed “See everything is good” she looked to Kara with a seductive grin “So…” she started as she grabbed Alex’s hand “I’ll go ‘preheat the oven’” she said with a grin as she pulled Alex into the bedroom.

Alex shook her head as she grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged her towards the bedroom Maggie was leading her to, soon the 3 fell into bed and it started softly, Kara and Alex were making out, their tongues slipping and sliding against one another caressingly making each other moan as Maggie watched, then Kara watched as Alex and Maggie made out, the kiss was passionate and hungry, the Alex watched as Maggie and Kara made out, their kiss was intense and aggressive, their mouths hungrily devouring one another.

Their clothes were soon thrown about the bedroom with Kara, Alex and Maggie in the bed with Kara sandwiched between them, Maggie’s head was bobbing up and down on Kara’s cock as Alex’s mouth was sucking and licking Kara’s ball sack, soon they changed up and soon Alex’s mouth was greedily devouring Kara’s shaft as Maggie sucked and licked Kara’s balls.

Kara’s moans filled the apartment as Alex and Maggie took it in turns to suck Kara’s cock, seeing both Alex and Maggie hungrily take her cock was a huge turn on for Kara, her cock was already throbbing with need and having Maggie and Alex both greedily deepthroating her till they gagged made her almost blow her load straight away but she held on.

Soon though it became too much for Kara, having Alex and Maggie greedily taking her cock deep into their mouths made her erupt, with a cry of pleasure Kara’s load erupted and shot upwards, Maggie and Alex playfully fought to catch some in their mouths.

Kara giggled “Now behave you too… there is plenty for you both” she teased with a grin.

Alex was on her back with her face buried in Maggie’s soaked pussy and Kara was in position between Alex’s thighs, the tip of her cock pressing against Alex’s pussy, the sight of Alex with her face buried in Maggie’s soaked core was overwhelming but Kara held her, the 3 of them bathed in the light of the red sun lamps.

Soon Kara entered Alex, the 3 of them moaned in unison.

“Mmm fuck, you’re so tight” Kara whispered as Alex’s tongue lapped Maggie greedily.

Maggie was on her knee’s over Alex’s face, moaning as Alex’s mouth greedily ate at her pussy, Maggie watched as Kara fucked Alex hard and fast, hearing the wet noise of Kara’s cock pounding Alex’s pussy got Maggie even more turned on.

Alex’s moans grew louder as Kara pounded her hard, fast and deep as she possibly could, that night Kara fucked Maggie and Alex multiple times, Alex’s and Maggie’s cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the apartment building.

Their bodies bathed in sweat and sex, headboard slammed against the wall as Kara fucked Maggie and Alex all night long, giving everything she had and more.

Both Maggie and Alex thought they were in heaven, Kara continued to fuck them fiercely until finally Kara shot one last load into Alex, soon the 3 of them passed out in bed together wrapped in each other’s arms and Kara was in the middle.

Spent from their fun.

A while afterwards:

Diana returned home the following morning as promised, Maggie and Alex went home, and Kara and Diana got reacquainted with one another and their bodies without the red sun lamps, Kara didn’t hold back and neither did Diana… they fucked each other so violently and so senseless that the apartment building shook.

One morning Kara and Diana were laying in bed with their arms wrapped around one another tight, it had been a while since that day with Alex and Maggie and so far there was no news.

Diana groaned when she heard Kara’s phone vibrating “Urgh that better either be your sister informing you of a gruesome alien attack or I’m going to be very upset” she mumbled with her face buried in Kara’s shoulder.

Kara giggled as she grabbed her phone and looked at the screen “It’s a text from Alex and another text from Maggie” she said, she read the texts.

“Ok Alex is asking me to come over soon because she has something to tell me” Kara said looking curious.

“And what does Maggie say?” Diana mumbled.

Kara looked at her phone “Hmm, ok she texted _‘Congrats baby daddy, bun is in the oven’_ ” she said before putting her phone back and her head fell back onto the pillow.

Diana though was staring at her with her mouth hanging open, she bit her lip hard to stop herself from laughing at how oblivious Kara was when she was just waking up, mentally counting down from 10 seconds to see how long it would take Kara to notice.

 _’10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3…’_ Diana never made it to zero because as soon as she hit 3 Kara bolted into the air “OH MY GOD… ALEX IS PREGNANT!!!” she squealed and she was out the bedroom door.

“Clothes!” Diana called though thoroughly enjoyed the view of Kara’s ass.

Kara rushed back in and planted another kiss to Diana before bolting out the door making Diana laugh.

Diana shook her head fondly and she got into the shower.

Alex was in her apartment when Kara barged in, Alex looked at her in confusion and concern “Kara… what’s wrong?” she asked only for Kara to pull her into a gentle hug.

“Oh I’m so happy!” Kara squealed, Alex instantly knew and she glared at Maggie.

“You told her!” Alex growled “I wanted to do it”

Maggie winced and chuckled nervously “Um… I think I heard the phone” she ran off before Alex could stop her.

Shaking her head with a chuckle, Alex beamed at Kara “I’m pregnant!” she whispered.

Kara bounced on her feet and squealed in delight.

Alex was pregnant and her relationship with Diana was going strong… everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next part: Lois arrives in National City to visit Kara and reveals something that happened between her and Kara, Maggie and Alex ask an important question to Lois and the answer they receive has Kara grinning with a smug expression.


End file.
